wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Project 1023
Pp 1023 Built for Project Warfare Appearance When he was made in the laboratory, the scientists tried to make him look as close to an actual Icewing as possible and they successfully acomplished this. To most dragons Seal looks like a normal Icewing. He is mainly a light blue with a grey tint to them and his belly is a light grey. His back is a darker blue and has a darker grey tint to it. His horns and spikes are a light grey in color and are very sharp. His eyes are a piercing, deep royal blue. Seal always stand up straight and never slouches and he always tries to have correct posture. Personality Seal was programmed to be very cold hearted though when the virus infected him, he gained a little bit of emotions. He is always calm and loyal to those he trusts. He is an introvert and hates to fight. Seal tries his best and is protective. Overall, he prefers being alone. History Project 1023 was created in a laboratory by a group of scientists with intentions of creating an army of loyal robotic dragons. He was programmed to be loyal and fallow orders exactly. When he was turned on for the first time he didn’t understand the world around him bur didn’t question it. He was trained to fight and to even become one of the first soldiers in the army. Eventually after the fifth creation, a virus was spread and hacked into Seal causing him to kill the scientists and destroy the laboratory, only the other experiments escaped. Eventually an Icewing names Fang found him and was able to get rid of the virus from his system. The white dragon reprogrammed Project 1023 for his own benefit but eventually overtime Project 1023 began to want other things than a master to obey. One night, he snuck away to the Kingdom of Ice. While traveling, he was captured by a group of SandWings who tried to dismantle him for his mettle. While fighting against them to escape, one of the SandWings accidentally flipped a switch on him that wiped his memories causing him to forget he was a robot. He eventually got away from the SandWings and since he forgot about his past, he flew towards the East side of Pyrhhia. On the way, he met a Mudwing named Coypu who had lost all of his siblings during war and they became froends. The Mudwing questioned why he wasn’t in the Icewing Kingdom so Project 1023 decided to go there next. When asked his name, Project 1023 didn’t have an answer and the Mudwing decided to call him Seal and they parted ways, promising they’d see each other again one day. Because of his programing, he shot through the rankings and ended up in the first circle by his 5th hatching day and stayed there. Eventually, the queen sent him to Jade Mountain Academy where he met back up with Coypu. While there he learned that he was a robot but Oceanic helped him through it. Relationships Coypu- Coypu is one of Seal’s best friends and was one of his first friends. Seal relies on Coy and enjoys hanging out with him. Oceanic- Seal won’t admit it but he respects her more than any other dragon. Or in other words, he likes her. Project 1023 is very close to Oceanic and will risk his life to protect her. StarWriter- Seal detests StarWriter for trying to hurt Oceanic and cna’t forgive him. He tries to give him respect but he struggles. Lillie- Seal doesn’t understand Lillie almost entirely. They are almost complete opposites in personality but they have a mutual respect for each other. Peccary the Skywing- Seal hasn’t interacted with this memeber of his winglet quite as much as the others but from what he has seen, she displays a worry similar to Coypu which has caused Seal to find an interest in wanting to know more about her. Truthseeker- Seal had only introduced himself to this Hyrbid before he was killed by StarWriter. Project 1023 saw how it devestated many dragons and Seal respects him. Nebula- Seal has a love hate relatío ship with his creator. On one talon, Nebula made him and is the reason he exists. But on the other talon, he was basically like a slave to Nebula. Clover- Seal respects Clover though finds her obsession with chocolate a little... much. Other than that Seal usually gets along great with Clover as he feels in debt to her by saving his and Oceanic’s life. Icana the ice/rain hybrid- Seal finds the hyper dragonet to be a little... pushy. He usu tries to be optimistic about her but sometimes he wants to just freeze her mouth shut so he can think. Duo- Seal quite likes the two headed Nightwing, due to the fact that they share many similarities. They were both raised by Nebula but had to fend for themself as a dragonet, they are often looked down upon by other dragons (for being two headed and a robot), and they both want to know more about their past and will do anything to find answers to their questions. Siren- Seal still feels a little uncomfortable around this singing dragon. He is still a little unsure about her but overall thinks she is a good dragon under her metal scales. Saffron- Out of all of the androids in The Lightning Strikes, Seal trusts Saffron the most. They bonded when sent out to kill Oceanic and Seal trusted her enough to tell her all of his secrets. Pheonix- Pheonix was the first dragon that Seal encountered at the lab that was an Android like him. They quickly trusted each other and Seal often goes to her to ask questions about life in the laboratory. Notes Notes recorded by Nebula At Creation Edit Speed ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Strength ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Endurance ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Before Escape Speed ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Strength ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Endurance ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Notes *Ultra Icewing *Normal Icewing abilities *Average size *Escaped Gallery Click Here Category:IceWings Category:Content (Piggyxl) Category:Males Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress